Befriending A Blind Doofy
by Pricat
Summary: Young 2nd Dimension Doof is lonely until Platyborg finds 1st Dimension Doof and both males become friend's and take little Heinz back to the 2nd Dimension
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I've had this idea for a while about if both Doofs met as kids, but it would be awesome.**

**Alt Doof being visually impaired was something my nakama pointed out so decided to use it but he's lonely until Platyborg opens a portal to another dimension where he meets his 1st Dimension self and takes him back to the 2nd Dimension.**

* * *

It was another day but Doof was walking home from elementary school using his long cane, but was lonely as the other kids didn't like him but sighed going back to his building, where he lived with his wealthy parents but they were busy running business.

He was greeted by a soft growl, as he saw a cybernetic platypus, who was his only friend and had found him before they'd moved to Danville.

"Doofy, you okay?" he asked gently.

Platyborg could talk because of a collar Doof had made for him, but he cared about him when his parents were at parties and stuff.

"Just an usual day, Platyborg.

Let's get snacks and go to our room." he said.

They entered Doof's room, as they were carrying snacks but were sitting on his bed, but Platyborg heard him sniffle, as he buried his face in the pillow, as he rubbed his back gently.

"You'll find a friend, I know it." he .

"I hope so, Platyborg." he told him.

* * *

But in the 1st Dimension, it was midnight as Heinz was standing outside his family's house, dressed as a lawn gnome to wardoff evil forces but hated it, as he was six but hated being here, as his parents cared about his little brother Roger.

He looked up at the night sky, as there was a star shining with the moon.

\I wish I had a friend." he whispered to himself.

He smiled sadly.

* * *

Platyborg smiled, as he opened a portal to another dimension, but saw the boy standing outside, but noticed the boy looked like his master but had both his eyes, getting an idea, as he had to tell Doof, but went back through the portal hoping that he could help his master.


	2. Somebody Like im

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope people like.**

**Doofy's parents are leaving but don't tell him but Platyborg hears and tells him and then has an idea about bringing Heinz but go to the 1st Dimension.**

* * *

It was another day but Doof was walking home from elementary school using his long cane, but was lonely as the other kids didn't like him but sighed going back to his building, where he lived with his wealthy parents but they were busy running business.

He was greeted by a soft growl, as he saw a cybernetic platypus, who was his only friend and had found him before they'd moved to Danville.

"Doofy, you okay?" he asked gently.

Platyborg could talk because of a collar Doof had made for him, but he cared about him when his parents were at parties and stuff.

"Just an usual day, Platyborg.

Let's get snacks and go to our room." he said.

They entered Doof's room, as they were carrying snacks but were sitting on his bed, but Platyborg heard him sniffle, as he buried his face in the pillow, as he rubbed his back gently.

"You'll find a friend, I know it." he assured.

* * *

Doof was feeling good waking up the next morning but didn't hear his parents like he did every morning, but saw Platyborg enter looking worried for the eight year old, sitting on the bed.

"Is something wrong, Platyborg? he asked him.

"Your parents aren't here, Doofy.

They moved to New York/

I heard and saw them leave.

I'm sorry, Doofy.

I could be your big brother if you want." he said.

He saw the eight year old crying, as he knew this wasn't fair and his parents wrre jerkwads but hugging him, as this was a big deal.

He then heard him sniffle, as he was calming down.

"Okay, you can be my brother, Platyborgie." he said softly.

"Thanks, Doofy.

I wanna show you something." he said.

He then saw the portal to the 1st Dimension open up, as he climbed onto Platyborg's back as they flew through, but he was scanning for that boy, but found him in the park by himself, as he saw Doof's one eye widen seeing him.

Heinz was in awe, seeing them as the boy on the metallic platypus's back looked like him, but had an eyepatch over his right eye.

"Don't be afraid, that's Platyborgie.

He's my best friend and big brother.

I'm Doofy.

What about you?" he asked.

Heinz was curious, but hugged him.

"I'm Heinz.

Where did you come from?" he asked.

"Let's just say I'm an angel.

Let's go." he said, as Platyborg opened the portal.

He made up his mind, going with them.

* * *

Doof smiled, seeing Heinz's reaction to the 2nd Dimension, but Platyborg had an idea, as they headed to Doofy's place, but he knew that maybe they could be a family, but Doof needed some thing to help him feel better because of his parents, as they entered but Heinz liked it here.

"Where's your parents, Doofy?" he asked him.

"Parents are over rated, Heinz." he said softly.

Platyborg sighed, hearing this knowing that his master was having a hard time adjusting.

He could talk to him later.

He then went to get breakfast for them.


	3. Adjusting

**a/n**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Perry shows up in the 2nd Dimension to help but Platyborg's not happy but hia Doof likes him.**

**Thanks to Brookiesmirtz for reviewing.**

* * *

Platyborg found Doof in his room, playing with something but knew he was having trouble adjusting to this situation but he saw the eight year old pout, making him smile as he was being cute, but they heard the front door open, as he left, seeing a teal furred male platypus wearing a dark brown fedora, making him curious but Platyborg saw Perry look worried seeing Alter Doof there, but he was eight, meaning he couldn't cause that much damage.

"Who're you, dude?

I saw you in a dream I had the other night." Platyborg told him.

"I'm Perry from the 1st Dimension.

I came here to maybe help you guys out." he told him.

Platyborg sighed, as he was eating noodles for breakfast, knowing that three young kids couldn't be left alone, without supervision, but he then saw Doof looking at him, but was hugging him.

"How come you're all furry?" he asked

Perry smiled at the youmgster, as he knew that the eight year old needed a male role model in his life along with his Doofy.

"I'm not from here, Doofy." he told him.

"Go back to your dimension, dude.

i can take care of my little brother by myself, thank you very much." he said.

"Sorry, but there's no dang way I'm leaving you three alone." he told him.

But he saw a black brownish haired girl wearing a labcoat, but Platyborg was annoyed, as he didn't need anybody's help.

He then relaxed seeing Doof hug him.

"Let her stay here, Platyborgie.

She seems nice for a big kid, unlike the ones in the Resistance." he told him.

The cybernetic platypus chuckled at him, but gave in.

"Fine, she can stay Doofy.

If she makes you happy." he told him.

Heinz was very quiet, as he liked being around Doof and liked Platyborg, but he was eating cookies for breakfast, making Perry shake his head.

"We should make you guys something to eat, as we don't eat candy for breakfast." Perry told them.

Platyborg then went to his master's room, locking the door, making Doof sad.

"He doesn't like grown ups telling him what to do.

He'll come out soon, I know it." he told him.

Perry hoped so.


	4. Opening Up A Little

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Brookiesmirtz for reviewing.**

**Yeah I have Perry in there.**

* * *

Latrt that night, Doof was still awake as Platyborg was on the bed, but heard his master crying making his heart ache knowing he wanted a family but was feeling confused because his parents weren't here but he knew he didn't want Brooke and Perry to leave as he thought of them as his parents.

"I had a bad dream, Platyborgie.

You're not gonna leave, right?" he told him.

The cybernetic platypus understood, as he hugged him but heard him calm down, as he was stroking his hair.

"It's okay, buddy.

I'm not gonna leave you." he assured him.

"You promise?" he asked him.

"Yes I promise, Doofy." he told him.

He saw him fall asleep but the cybernetic platypus was nervous, as he knew his master needed help to understand that he wasn't going to leave but sighed falling asleep.

* * *

Perry wondered why Doof was so shy around him, but had a feeling he didn't trust him or was confused because he and Platyborg looked the same, but saw Brooke playing with Heinz but wanted to spend time with Doof and Platyborg findung them together eating pancakes but were quiet as he approached.

"Hey there, I just wanna talk." he told them.

"We are just recovering from a rough night, Perry.

I need to talk to you alone." Platyborg told him.

Perry was curious about what the cybernetic platypus wanted to talk about, but was stunned hearing him being worried about his master because his parents had left for New York.

"i think you're very brave, Platyborg." he told him.

Platyborg's eyes widened in reply hearing this, as he felt him hug him.

He then felt him shake as he was crying.

"It's okay, let it out." he said massaging him.

Brooke smiled seeing this but Doof was stunned seeing his brother like this.

But he smiled seeing Platyborg feeling better.


End file.
